Problem: $25+ 1.847 = $
Solution: ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${{20} + {0} = {2}0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$